Within the Immunopathology Core, pathology studies have been performed on all lymphoma patients and breast cancer patients referred for protocols in Projects 1 and 2. Patient selection in project protocols is aided by pathology triage and morphologic, flow VXKdK, immunohistologic and immunocytochemical analysis of specimens. Core personnel interface these analyses with tissue sampling and histological analysis needed in the Cellular and Molecular Immunobiology Core. This Core also supports Projects 1 and 2 in antibody selection and determination of complete therapeutic response by careful study of residual disease.